No Turning Back
by Mantinas
Summary: Zeke is down to his last soul. But the Devil wants to explain the deal they made about his second chance. Balthazar did help with this.


No Backing Out

Mantineus: My brother, Balthazar and I have just recently fell in love with this show. We didn't get the chanel it was originaly on, but thank god(or the devil) for Chiller.

Balthazar: We do not own this show that even Mantineus laughs at the Devil's jokes. And I hope that at someone will read this. It seems that it stops at 06...so we're taking a shot in the dark.

--------

Zeke sat in his crummy, run-down apartment. He only had one more to go. One more damned bastard to shoot in the eyes and he'd get a second chance. But right now all he wanted was to be alone. But when you work for the Devil, that usually isn't the case.

" Hello, Ezekiel." Lucifer said, standing in the bathroom doorway. Zeke ignored him. His mind, instead, focused on calming himself down. He didn't want to get cocky and have his own eyes shot out.

But the Devil didn't care. He just wanted this to end so he'd be on his superiors' good sides again. So he mentioned something he'd know what would get his attention.

" Have we ever discussed what your second chance before? What it _really_ means for you?"

" No." Zeke stated.

" Well," The Devil said. " Since you only have Jack(1) left. I sugjest I explain." By then, Zeke began paying attention. He knew this wasn't going to be good. Which really shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did.

" Once you rid Mr. Ripper of his eyes, you will be, as you humans say, re-born." Zeke opened his mouth, wanting to say someting. But Lucifer beat him to it. " As an infant."

" What?" Zeke shouted. " But you said-"

" I know what I said, Ezekiel." The Devil said, his tone changing from its usual light bantering voice to that of anger. " I said; Once you retrieve _all_ of my begotten children. You would get a second chance." He stopped, a smirk spread over his face. " I didn't say you'd spend it with your wife. You only_ assumed _that I meant that. And I used it as a motivator." He chuckled. " Let's face it, Zeke, you'd never do it if I said that!"

" Why?" Was all Zeke could say.

" 'Why?'" The Devil said back, a chuckle escaped. " Because the Higher-ups have been troubled with the biggest prison-break hell has ever know. Do you really think that they would ever do that? To do that, my dear hunter, would take alot of time and energy. If you even asked them right now. Not only would they turn the tables on _me_. But you as well." He did an airy chuckle. " If you think my fifteen years was bad... Just see what they can do."

Zeke was stammering. He felt surprisingly betrayed. He expected such a thing. Just not anything of this magnitude. The worst thing he thought would happen was that the Devil would take out a gun and shoot him in the eyes. The irony itself was sure to give the Devil a few cheep laughs. But not this.

" So what is your motivation now, Ezekiel?" The Devil said in a demeaning tone. " Now that you know your fate?"

" I can't go back now." Zeke said, his stammering ended with that last sentence, not wanting to give the Devil anymore satisfaction. " I'll send him to you and then sucumb to my new life."

The Devil showed no emotion. He only stood there, his satisfaction had not passed. He got the result that he wanted.

" Go get him, Ezekiel." Lucifer said. The detective began to walk out the door. Though he couldn't be sure. But he thought he heard the Devil speak. But he dismissed it.

Once Zeke was at the door, the Devil did something he usually never did. He whispered: " You should also know to never believe everything the devil tells you."

----------

1) Since we're not too far in the series...we don't know if he already faced Jack the Ripper, or if he ever will.

Mantineus: That was preety much what I thought was going to end...since of who we're dealing with. But since it is also common knowledge to believe relitively nothing the devil says, so...

Balthazar: What the goody-goody is trying to say. Is that you can review or just read and enjoy, you free loaders.


End file.
